Processing
by AccountKiller1917
Summary: A DenNor Robot AU! Straight, gay, and every other type of relationship. Please R&R!
1. Prologue

**.:** **PROCESSING** **:.**

 **.:** **A Prologue** **:.**

Warm, chapped lips on his own. That's all Aleksander could feel as the gears in his head turned, and he tried to process what just happened. Suddenly, the lips were gone, and replaced with a cheerful, obnoxious, absolute _shit-eating_ grin.

The owner of the grin, who Aleksander realized with disdain was _male_ , began laughing loudly. It hurt Aleksander's ears. Finally the annoying chuckles ceased, and the owner grinned down at the angry blond.

"Totally got ya, Aleks! Man that was so funny you should have seen your face! Dude, it's been forever!" the obnoxious boy chattered.

Aleksander grit his teeth. "My name is not _Aleks_ , you moron. It's Aleksander. And why the hell did you kiss me, I don't know who you are and _I'm not gay_!" he seethed, feeling a vein pop out of his head.

The taller boy just laughed again, smoothing back the broom that seemed to actually be made of hair, but there was no way it stood up like that. "Yer funny, Aleks. It's me, Mathias! Seriously all I did was get a haircut, and it's only been, like, two years since we last chatted on the phone."

"I don't know a Mathias. Also, my name is _Aleksander_ , you insufferable idiot," Aleksander pushed past the delusional boy and towards his classroom, but felt a hand grab his own and pull him back to look into cerulean-blue eyes.

Mathias looked about to cry. His smile was gone and replaced by a whimper, and there were tears at the corners of his eyes. "You… don't know who I am?"

"Of course not. Why would I? Now if you would kindly let me go-" Aleksander was cut off by loud sobs -even louder than his laugh- escaping Mathias as the much taller blond slumped onto him, getting tears all over Aleksander's new blazer. People in the hallway were beginning to stare, and Alexsander felt a blush creep up his neck before the heavy body was removed from lying atop his shoulder.

Aleksander looked up to thank the stranger, but was met with a stern glare from behind glasses before the man slung Mathias over his shoulder and walked away.

Another boy walked up to him angrily. This was the first person Aleksander had seen that was shorter than him, and he breathed a sigh of relief before approaching him.

However, he was met with a slap in the face, and suddenly the boy was glaring down at him. "That was _real_ low, Aleks. I didn't know you could be such an asshole. Please never talk to us again," said the blond, but Aleksander was too busy staring at his eyes.

This boy's eyes were violet.

"Are you… like me?" Aleksander choked out.

The boy's face turned red with rage, and Aleksander was met with another slap to the face. "I would _never_ do that to Madeline, you dick! What the hell is wrong with you?"

Aleksander rolled his eyes, oblivious to the fire behind the violet eyes. "That's not what I meant-" He looked around. He was standing alone in the hallway, with thousands of eyes on him. ' _Great. Something must be wrong with my head. I need to get that checked,'_ he thought as he shouldered his bag and shuffled out of the hallway.

 **((My first fanfiction that I'm uploading! I'm probably not gonna update it often, but I'm hoping you guys can help me!**

 **Aleksander-Norway**

 **Madeline-Nyo!Canada**

 **Mathias-Denmark))**


	2. Chapter 1

**.:Chapter the First:.**

Aleksander made it through the rest of the day with little difficulty, easily answering any question thrown at him. Lunchtime, however, posed more significance than he had first thought. At his old school, there were others like him, but here, Tino seemed the only one.

Speaking of the blond, he was currently seated at a table with a loud and obnoxious American. Aleksander gave his best smile -which hardly showed on his otherwise emotionless face- and sat between the violet-eyed boy and some girl he didn't know. He turned to initiate polite conversation.

What he didn't expect was a slice of bologna to the face.

Aleksander pulled the soggy piece of meat off his face, using his napkin to wipe the grease off. "Now that wasn't very nice, was it?" He asked cheerfully, looking at his comrade with the strange eyes. His face paled when he realized that if the blond threw the bologna… He must be eating. A quick glance at the half-empty tray in front of the boy confirmed his suspicions. Aleksander groaned, getting up and walking away, not without feeling the glares to the back of his head.

 **.::.**

Aleksander eased the door open, taking off his shoes and walking into the living room. "I'm home! Emil, are you here?" he shouted before spotting a mop of unruly platinum hair poking over the back of the sofa.

"Emiiiiiiiil!" he put on his best 'big brother' face and began messing with the hair, earning a groan of protest from the teen on the couch.

"Welcome back, Aleks. Don't touch me," Emil snorted and sat up, moving away from his brother's slender fingers.

Aleksander frowned. "My name is not Aleks. You call me 'big brother'!" he chirped, moving around the sofa to sit beside Emil, throwing an arm around his shoulders.

Emil only scoffed and moved away from him. "No. You aren't my brother and you never will be."

Aleksander shrugged, turning the television on to some reality show. He watched it for a while before piping up with a question. "Hey Emil, a guy kissed me at school today. I'm planning on telling the principal," he stated blankly, not even turning to face his brother until a snort of laughter met his ears.

Emil was doubled over, his face red, which surprised Aleksander, having never seen the kid this happy. His brother wiped a tear from his eyes, still shaking. "You met Mathias, didn't you?" he choked out.

Aleksander was surprised, and it took a moment for his brain to process what happened before he gathered himself together. "Yes, how did you know? Who is he?"

"He's your boyfriend," Emil said smugly, earning a gasp from the elder male.

"But… Mom said I wasn't gay…"

"That's because Aleks never told her, duh. Get it through that thick metal," Emil explained, knocking on his head.

"Oh… Is that why the other robot was so mad?"

"What other robot? We checked the records, it's just you. Besides, robots don't get mad…. Did he have purple eyes?" Emil asked, face paler than usual.

"Yes, why? It's what made me assume he was like me, until I saw him eating, that is."

"Dammit Aleks, ya pissed off Tino. He isn't a robot, he's got some kind of mutation or something you dimwit. Your sensors should have picked that up, are you broken?"

Aleksander sat still a moment, staring at his brother. "I think so. But I can't be malfunctioning!"

Emil rolled his eyes. "No worries. Lets just go to your room so we can hook you up to the system."

"Alright. But don't fry my software again!"

"I promise I won't fry your software."

"Good," Aleksander rose from his seat and glided to his room followed by his brother. The robot sat on his bed and opened the circuitry board behind his ear, placing the unwanted appendage beside him. Emil snaked a cord into his head and the teenaged robot shut down, eyes covered by a film and body hanging limply. The platinum haired boy next to him sighed and began his work.

 **((AN: So I wrote this like two years ago and holy crap is it shite. Cross your fingers that the next chapters are actually good, ha.**

 **Emil-Iceland**

 **Tino-Finland))**


End file.
